Bajo el abanico de papel
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: El clan Uchiha realizó el golpe un poco antes de lo planeado, mientras Itachi estaba en una misión.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo el abanico de papel

Itachi Uchiha, un capitán de _ANBU_, de pelo y ojos negros como el carbón (mientras no tuviera su _sharingan_ activado), cuyo único rasgo notorio eran marcas que bajaban desde la nariz hasta sus mejillas, había regresado de una misión hace solo diez minutos. Uno sólo fué el tiempo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que había algo extraño en la "aldea oculta de _Konoha_", o simplemente, _Konoha_, para abreviar. Medio minuto fue para darse cuenta de qué era lo extraño: su clan había realizado hace una semana, durante su misión, el golpe de estado sobre el cuál le informaba al _hokage_ y sus consejeros, mientras él no estaba en la aldea para neutralizar la amenza. Y solo quince segundos para llegar a donde estaban los cerebros detrás del golpe y empezar a matar a todos y cada uno de estos. Diez más para que los refuerzos de las mentes maestras llegaran. Y cinco segundos para que esto se hubiera transformado en una batalla campal contra los 550 ninjas del clan Uchiha y los que decidieron apoyar al clan cuando este realizo el golpe.

-Me decepcionas Itachi. Eligiendo a esos ninjas inferiores por encima de tu clan. Creí que eras más inteligente- se burló Yashiro Uchiha, su tío, mientras bloqueaba un golpe de Itachi, y activaba su _sharingan_, cambiando sus ojos de color negro a rojo con tres comas color negro alrededor de la pupila.

-No, elegí salvar a la aldea de ustedes. Porque este golpe que ustedes hicieron solo va a causar una guerra, las otras aldeas van a ver a _Konoha_ como una aldea débil si el _hokage_ no es alguien lo suficientemente famoso y cuyo poder es conocido. Además de que tiene que ser de relación directa con un _hokage_ anterior, uno de sus estudiantes, o el estudiante de uno de sus estudiantes.

El clan en conjunto es temido y poderoso, pero no hay un sólo miembro lo suficientemente famoso por si mismo para ser _hokage_. El único que podrían haber elegido era Shisui, que fue entrenado por el _yondaime_ para reemplazar a Obito Uchiha en su equipo _gennin_ cuando el murió. Pero el se suicidó para evitar que ustedes usaran su _kotoamatsukami_ para esto.

Cuando ustedes se rindan o mueran, voy a buscar a Jiraiya-_sama_ o Tsunade-_sama_ para que sean _hokage_. Y si ninguno de ellos acepta, imagino que tienen a las personas relacionadas a los antiguos _hokages_, como Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, o incluso el _jinchuuriki_ del _kyuubi_ encerrados. Porque esperaban que Shisui estuviera vivo y cuando lo encontraran iban a hacer que los controlara para que obedezcan al clan. Y si aún así nadie acepta, yo ocuparé el cargo. Antes de que Orochimaru hubiera desertado, yo fuí uno de los miembros de su equipo _gennin_, y el fue parte del equipo del _sandaime_. Y el haber derrotar a todo el clan sin ayuda sería suficiente como para ganar reconocimiento para el título de _hokage_- respondió Itachi, mientras calcinaba a otros cinco miembros del clan con una serie de bolas de fuego.

-Idiota, somos el clan Uchiha, somos mejores que nadie, ningún insecto se atrevería a atacarnos, y por intentar hacerlo, vas a morir. _Katon: jigoku mita_- dice Yashiro, con lo que en la palma de su mano izquierda se creó un círculo de llamas del doble del tamaño de su mano que empiezó a girar inmediatamente. El Uchiha leal al clan trató de cortar al otro con su _jutsu_, pero Itachi lo bloqueó con una espada, que se calentó al rojo vivo. El círculo de fuego empezó a cortar a través de la espada, la cual empezaba a derretirse. Itachi le dió al otro ninja una patada justo debajo del esternón y después le clavó en el hombro izquierdo la espada casi inutilizada que tenía, a tal profundidad que cortó la vena cava del otro, quien murió en segundos

-Bravo Itachi, ahora rendite o voy a matar a tu hermano- dijo otro Uchiha que salió de una de las casas del complejo del clan, con un niño pequeño agarrado del cuello con una mano, y un cuchillo de cocina en la otra, amenazando con clavárselo al chico en un ojo.

-Le haces algo a Sasuke, padre, y voy a matarte- dijo otro Itachi con un _kunai_ apuntando a la nuca de su padre. El primer Itachi desapareció. Su padre solo se giró para mirar a Itachi, activando su _sharingan_. El mundo empezó a derrretirse.

-Te atrape en mi _genjutsu_, Itachi, sabés que soy mejor en esto que vos, y no tenés manera de liberarte. No te resistas, solo vas a causarte daño cerebral y prolongar tu muerte.

Itachi activó su _sharingan_, el cuál se transformó en su ojo izquierdo en algo como una hélice con tres aspas. El lugar en el que estaban empezó a volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el padre de Itachi, Fugaku Uchiha, con terror. Que en un momento se transformó en entendimiento, y luego en un terror aún mayor. -No, esto no puede ser, ¿el _mangekyo sharingan_? ¿cómo? Vos dijiste que Shisui se suicidó.

-Lo siento, pero vas a quedarte con esa duda. _Tsukuyomi_- Respondió Itachi, un instante después Fugaku empezó a hechar espuma por la boca y se desmayó. Los ojos de Sasuke, su rehen se volvieron rojos, con una coma en cada uno. Había activado su _sharingan_. Itachi creó un clon que se llevó a Sasuke fuera de la aldea.

_-Nii-san_, ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó Sasuke, cuando él y el clon estaban lejos de la aldea, en el bosque.

-No sé, te estoy llevando lejos de la aldea para protejerte del clan, voy a dejarte en el próximo lugar habitado y de ahí voy a conseguir que viajes a donde quieras, menos _Konoha_.

-¿Y vos?

-Sólo soy un clon. El verdadero yo está todavía luchando en _Konoha_. Si yo muero o soy capturado por el clan, Sasuke, quiero que me prometas que vas a hacer todo lo posible para derrotarlos a todos y liberar _Konoha_.

-Esta bien _nii-san_. Lo haré.

Al llegar a la ciudad de _Ringomachi_, Itachi y Sasuke inmediatamente entraron a un lugar donde había un servicio de viajes en tren hacia los principales destinos turísticos del continente, a las aldeas ninja y a algunas de las ciudades más grandes.

-Elegí Sasuke, pero no vallas a ninguna de las aldeas ninja.

Sasuke se demoró un poco eligiendo, pero finalmente decidió: -Quiero ir a _Tanzaku-Gai_.

-Un boleto para _Tanzaku-Gai_, por favor- le pidió Itachi a la vendedora.

-Entendido señor, el próximo viaje es en cinco minutos. ¿Usted va a enviar al chico solo?

-Sí, tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas.

-Lo siento señor, no puedo dejar que el chico viaje solo.

-Entonces dos boletos.

-Entendido señor.

La empleada le da a Itachi ambos boletos. En vez de pagar, Itachi usa un _genjutsu_ para hacerle pensar esto a la empleada.

Antes de subir al tren, ambos encuentran con Jiraiya, un hombre de pelo blanco largo, ojos marrones y marcas rojas en la cara. Al ver a Itachi, se pone en una posición defensiva.

-Calmese Jiraiya-_sama_, no estoy con mi clan, ni siquiera soy el verdadero Itachi, solo soy un clon para llevar a mi hermano Sasuke a algun lugar lejos de la aldea, no quiero que sea como el resto del clan.

-Bueno, si querés puedo cuidarlo yo. Iba a ir a la aldea para buscar a alguien más. No hay problema en llevarme a Sasuke.

-Gracias, Jiraiya-_sama_- dice el clon de Itachi, mientras explota en una nube de humo.

Devuelta en _Konoha_, Itachi, quién después de la larga batalla fue capturado, recibió la información del clon. Con esto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. _Sasuke va a estar bien así_. Pensó Itachi mientras lo llevaron a la prisión y le aplicaban los sellos de supresión de _chakra_.

Dentro de la prisión, Itachi Uchiha se encontró con varias personas que conocía, como Maito Gai o los consejeros del _hokage_. Finalmente lo llevaron a su celda.

-Hola Itachi, sabía que ibas a serle fiel a la aldea. Yo fallé otra vez, no pude proteger al _Hokage_ ni a Naruto- dice su compañero de celda, un hombre con pelo gris desordenado, una máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, y una banda cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y el uniforme de prisionero.

-Hola Kakashi, ¿te sacaron el ojo?- preguntó Itachi, preocupado y sorprendido.

-No, mi protector tiene un sello gracias al cual el único que puede levantarlo de mi ojo izquierdo soy yo- respondió Kakashi.

-Mejor entonces. ¿Tenés algun plan para escapar?

-No, ni siquiera me importa. No hay nada que podría hacer aunque logre escapar. _Konoha_ está bajo control de los Uchiha aunque no me guste admitirlo. No hay quien podría ser _hokage_.

-Vos podrías serlo.

-¿Y fallar cuando más importe, causando la destrucción de la aldea? No quiero.

-¡Hey! Ustedes dos cállense- dice un guardia de la prisión.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico de rubio de ojos azules con 7 años y marcas como bigotes en las mejillas. No era un niño normal, era el _jinchuuriki_ del _kyuubi_, posiblemente el más poderoso de los _bijuu_. Durante el golpe, dos de los profesores de la academia ninja habían sido asignados a protejerlo, Iruka Umino, y Mizuki. Pero Mizuki resultó ser un traidor que mató Iruka cuando dos Uchihas llegaron a capturarlo, para ayudarlos. Esa fue la primera vez que uso el _chakra_ del _kyuubi_, y también fue cuando se enteró de la existencia de este, de la peor manera posible.

Ahora había sido llevado al frente de la casa del líder del clan Uchiha. Y alrededor de él fabricaron un gigantesco sello, con una estructura que subía por encima de donde el estaba.

-¿Está el _jinchuuriki_ preparado para la extracción?- preguntó Fugaku Uchiha, sorprendiendo a uno de los Uchihas realizando el sello.

-¿Fugaku-_sama_? Pero yo ví que el traidor Itachi lo mató.

-Se usar _izanagi_. Y cambié ese ojo por el de uno de los muertos en el golpe. ¿Esta preparado para la extracción?

-Sí Fugaku-_sama_, solo falta un poco para que terminemos con el sello de translado y que escribamos el nuevo sello en usted.

-Apurense entonces. Quiero tener el poder del _kyuubi_ rápido.

Un pequeño sapo color naranja se acercó a los pies de uno de los que estaban haciendo el sello. De la boca de este salió una mano, que golpeó al Uchiha que tenía cerca. Luego salió del sapo el dueño de la mano, Jiraiya, quien agarró a Naruto y desapareció con él en medio de una nube de humo.

-¡Encuentrenlos!- gritó Fugaku.

Naruto y Jiraiya aparecieron devuelta en un lugar con varios árboles extraños, algunos que parecen hojas de hierba gigantes, otros parecen animales, y hasta hay algunos con forma de números o letras.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Naruto.

-Naruto, mi nombre es Jiraiya, este lugar es el monte _Myoboku_, el lugar donde los sapos viven.

-Gracias por salvarme, Jiraiya-_oji-san_. ¿Acá viven los sapos?, pero hay uno que vive en mi casa, ¿está ahí de vacaciones?

Jiraiya se golpea a si mismo en la frente. -No Naruto, sapos-invocaciones, la mayoría son mas grandes que uno normal y pueden hablar y hacer _jutsus_. Te traje acá para entrenarte para que podamos liberar _Konoha_ en el futuro.

-Creo que no quiero, me odian porque soy el _kyuubi_.

-¡Naruto, vos no sos el _kyuubi_! Solamente sos la persona en la que el _yondaime_ lo encerró para salvar la aldea porque confiaba que vos ibas a poder defender la aldea. ¿Querés decepcionar a tu héroe? ¿En serio vas a darte por vencido? ¿Vas a renunciar a tu sueño de ser _hokage_?- gritó Jiraiya, viendo un fuego surgir en los ojos de Naruto.

-¡Tenés razón _oji-san_, voy a entrenar para salvar a la aldea, y voy a ser el _godaime hokage_!

-Bueno, hay alguien más que va a ayudarnos. ¡Vení Sasuke!

Sasuke salió de atrás un árbol cerano.

-¡Hey!, ¿Cómo va a poder ayudarnos el idiota de Naruto a salvar _Konoha_?- preguntó Sasuke al ver a Naruto.

-¡Calláte Sasuke, soy el mejor y voy a derrotarte la próxima vez que luchemos!- Gritó Naruto.

_Mierda, esto va a ser muy difícil_. Pensó Jiraiya.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de _Kumogakure_, el _raikage_, se reunía con sus consejeros para discutir un asunto de máxima importancia: ¿Declarar o no guerra contra _Konohagakure_?

-Yo opino que deberíamos declarar guerra, tenemos pretextos y podemos derrotarlos fácilmente, sobre todo ahora que están debilitados por el golpe de estado- dijo J, un hombre calvo, de piel oscura con anteojos.

-No creo que sea buena idea _raikage-sama_, es un poco inútil en mi opinión. Y una guerra es algo aburrido- respondió Darui, alguien de pelo blanco desordenado y piel negra con ojos marrones.

-No importa cual sea su decisión, voy a apoyarlo _raikage-sama_- comentó Yugito Nii, la _jinchuuriki_ del _nibi_, quien tenía pelo rubio con ojos marrones, la única persona con piel blanca en el lugar.

-¿Qué decís B?- le preguntó el _raikage_, un hombre extremadamente musculoso con pelo blanco corto a su hermano, Killer B, el _jinchuuriki_ del _hachibi_.

-No estaba prestando atención hermano, estoy ocupado escribiendo una nueva rima- respondió el _jinchuuriki_.

-¡B PRESTÁ ATENCIÓN!- gritó el _raikage_, dándole a B un puñetazo que lo mandó volando a través de la habitación.

-Esta bien, votemos y terminemos de una vez con esto- dijo el _raikage_.

La votación terminó decidiéndose por guerra, con dos votos a favor, uno en contra, y dos personas que se abstuvieron de votar.


	2. Chapter 2

Estimados lectores: Lamento decirles que tuve que llevar a arreglar mi computadora, y en el proceso, se han perdido todos mis fics. Por lo tanto, voy a demorarme (aún más) para poder subir las cosas que tenía.

Aprovecho de esto para crear una "reserva" de capítulos nuevos, para que, si alguna vez vuelve a pasarme algo así, tenga un par de capítulos extra para subir.

También, quiero avisar que los siguientes fics están cancelados, sin posibilidad de que los resuma en un futuro cercano/medio, junto con la razón de su cancelación en _bastardilla_ (mal llamada cursiva):

1. La búsqueda de la Death Note. _Me mandé cualquiera con esto._

2. El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime. _Me parece que de cualquier manera que la hubiera seguido, iba a terminar con Itachi y Naruto como Marty-Stus (versión masculina de una Mary-Sue, para quien no sabe, también se los llama, Gary Stu)_

3. Biohazard: shinobi chronicles. _Ya se me pasó el vicio con Resident Evil, y esto era medio aburrido._

4. Maelstrom Kitsune: Ver n° 1

5. Jikanuzumaki: Ver n°1

6. 7 Bijuus para un Jinchuuriki: _Naruto es un Gary Stu. Es posible que la haga de nuevo, esta vez sería una parodia, o Naruto sería un Gary-Stu intencional y malvado. Y Sasuke sería el único en darse cuenta de esto._

Si alguien lo desea, puede adoptarlos. Pero primero avísenme, para que le pase los planes que tenía. Hay otros proyectos que nunca publiqué en mi perfil que a alguien le podría interesar escribir.

También quiero avisar que creé un foro en esta página, es este link (cambien las comas por puntos y los % por /):

www,fanfiction,net%forum%Ayudandonos_entre_todos%111763/


	3. Chapter 3

Por la presente nota, deseo informar que todos mis fics **incompletos** al momento ("Teasers" es una antología de one-shots, así que no cuenta) (29/9/13) están cancelados, exceptuando al crossover de Naruto y Bleach: Shinobi entre Shinigamis. Les pido disculpas a todos los que les gustan mis otros fics, pero igualmente, no va a estar todo mal.

De los fics cancelados, los siguientes van a ser reiniciados desde cero, para arreglar los errores que cometí en la primera versión, junto con los motivos por los que decidí salvarlos, y los principales cambios que pueden esperar:

-Tormenta metálica: lo "salve" porque me gusta la premisa y los planes que tengo. Pero como hice algunos errores al escribirlo, principalmente, les tire toda la información de trasfondo en el primer capítulo y eso es demasiado aburrido de leer. El primer capítulo será eliminado, o al menos reescrito completamente. El segundo capítulo (no cuenta la nota en el medio) va a quedar igual, posiblemente corregido un poco para ser más fluido, y con menos errores de ortografía. Además de que voy a poner en práctica algunas técnicas de escritura que aprendí durante este tiempo. Mis planes a futuro van a cambiar un poco, pero no se preocupen mucho por eso, les aseguro que solamente va a hacer que la historia sea más interesante y ningún personaje va a quedar en grave peligro, para nada, no me miren así, si no hay tensión nadie lee el fic.

-Bajo el abanico de papel: Al igual que Tormenta Metálica, este fic puede rescatarse con un par de modificaciones y arreglo del flujo de la historia. Entre los cambios planeados, no puedo decir nada porque nunca llegué al punto de publicarlos.

-Un pequeño cambio: primero que nada, el título va a ser distinto. 2) Obito va a tener una personalidad menos cliché, y va a ser más similar a Kakashi. 3) No "Sakura-Jinchuuriki", aunque me gustaba la idea, pero era algo muy forzado. 4) Voy a tratar de evitar forzar a que la trama siga al manga (ejemplo, que el _kyuubi_ sea liberado y ataque _konoha_. Si Tobi no hubiera aprendido acerca del nacimiento de Naruto escuchando a Kakashi1, no hubiera encontrado a Kushina y no hubiera liberado al _kyuubi_), pero Minato va a estar muerto, porque es demasiado competente si es escrito de manera inteligente y sin forzar la trama para que muera porque está en un flashback al momento en cual murió.

-Hoja de hierro: ¿Naruto versión steampunk2? ¡FUCK YEAH! Pero la siguiente versión no va a tener nada que ver con lo que va hasta ahora.

-Colapso: voy a dejar solo el primer capítulo, y que quede como un one-shot, porque pienso que la historia va a ser mejor así.

-Espadas, porque nada sirve mejor para proteger a un bijuu: La premisa de "Ulquiorra protege/cría a Naruto" se queda, pero el resto se va. Pero a los que le guste este, les aviso que van a tener que esperar hasta que termine con tres fics mas antes de que la nueva versión salga.

No esperen que publique ninguno de los fics relanzados hasta mediados de diciembre o enero.

Los siguientes fics, son los que estuvieron al borde de salvarse, pero termine decidiendo cortarlos:

-El destino no importa: Cancelar y abandonar este me duele, porque es probablemente uno los que están mejor escritos (excepto el primer capítulo). Pero luego de pensar acerca de esto por todo el mes, decidí cancelarlo, ya que los errores que tiene, por pequeños que sean, son tan intrínsecos en el fic que no puedo removerlos.

-Donde nunca buscarían: Al igual que el anterior, tenía planes interesantes, pero la premisa en sí era fallida, así que no puedo seguirlo consciente de esos errores. Es posible todavía que transporte mis planes para etapas más avanzadas a otros fics.

De los que quedaron cancelados, acá va una explicación de por qué:

-Espada de Konoha: IT BURNSSSSS USSSSS! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Fue una terrible idea, hagamos como que si nunca ocurrió.

-El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime: Leer arriba, además está en formato de libreto, y prohíbe los libretos.

-Los Misterios del Tiempo: Eh… OK, podría ser una idea interesante. Pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de esto.

-Fic de videojuego con nombre largo: Igual que el de arriba. Y la cagué con lo de saltar directo al FemNaru. Además, ahora que tengo algún conocimiento de diseño de videojuegos, me avergüenza demasiado este fic.

-Elemento desconocido: Este era una cosa que no quiero hacer más.

-No parpadees: Eh… ni hablemos de esta cosa.

Y ahora que terminamos con el asunto de las cancelaciones y reinicios, es momento de anunciar mis nuevos proyectos (aunque ninguno esta 100% confirmado):

-Un fic del juego "Mount & Blade: Warband" (con un posible mod en el futuro): No puedo dar muchos detalles todavía, pero posiblemente se llame "Segundo Imperio" y va a estar ambientado en un mundo en el que el jugador halla conquistado toda Calradia.

-Un fic de la película "Man Of Steel" (El hombre de acero): con mi versión de cómo va a surgir la liga de la justicia en este universo, casi seguro va a ser crossover con Arrow.

-Un fic post-apocalíptico de Naruto: se va a llamar "Mundo Muerto", la protagonista va a ser Kushina.

-Más teasers.

-Sobrevivientes va a tener un fic completo en vez de ser un one-shot.

Con esto me despido, y vuelvo a pedir perdón a los que le gustaba alguna de las cosas que cancelé. Si quieren, por lo menos, saber cómo termina alguno de esos, mándenme un PM. El 13/10/13 voy a borrar todos los fics en los que no voy a trabajar más. Y cuando tenga la versión nueva de alguno, voy a mandarle a todos lo que lo tengan en favoritos o alerta un PM. Hasta entonces, nos vemos.

1 Perdón a los que no lean el manga, pero esta nota queda muy rara si trato de evitar el spoiler.

2 Género de ciencia-ficción con tecnología similar o superior a la del presente pero basada en la máquina de vapor, varias de las obras más famosas de Julio Verne son de este género.


End file.
